Darii Devils
Every nation has its special forces. The Tar'Darii Brotherhood are no different. Darii Devils are often military orphans taken once their parents have died. While a large number of people within the Brotherhood are not apart of the Darii military, there are enough military orphans to warrant the creation of the Darii Devil Special Forces. Masters of both magic and technology, Darii Devils have very little shortcomings. Their mastery over magic is vast, and their arsenal is nearly unlimited. Their rank gives them special privileges that Officers could only dream about. Darii Devils are deployed in small squads numbering roughly three or four. However, they are generally supplemented by hordes of Brotherhood troops that, while operate under the command of whatever commanding officer is leading the expedition, a Darii Devil has the authority to assume command of any number of troops at any time. This often puts them at odds with Brotherhood generals, as Darii Devils operate outside of the chain of command. Arsenal The equipment of a Darii Devil is unlimited, nearly everything that is currently available to the Tar'Darii Brotherhood, a Darii Devil has access to. Whether this be tanks, zeppelins, or even arcyte. Darii Devils are often equipped with the most advanced body armor available. This coupled with their immense agility gives Darii Devils an advantage over nearly anything they'll encounter. Over the course of their military career, it is required to master the art of hand-to-hand combat, often making them incredibly deadly in close quarters. Add this to their nearly unlimited arsenal of weaponry, they make for formidable soldiers. Magic Use Darii Devils use magic to enhance their movement abilities, often using it to rapidly move about a battlefield in short bursts of speed. While Darii Devils may use offensive spells, they tend to stick to agile movements and short-ranged teleportation. This allows them to operate in stealth environments as well as battlefield conditions. Darii Devils are given access to the most pure arcyte crystals the Brotherhood can manufacture. This often means that a single arcyte crystal can keep a Darii Devil going for hours, or even days. Often carrying holsters made for several crystals, Darii Devils can operate in theaters for weeks or even months at at a time, able to survive off for long periods of time in the wilderness. Chain-of-Command Darii Devils do not fit properly in the Darii Enterprises military chain. They are able to take command of any force, no matter the size, and use them for their own goals, often putting them in conflict with normal military commanders. However, a Darii Devil must relinquish his command over the soldiers if enough high ranking military officers rally against them. That said, it is a very rare that this ever happens. Special Forces Darii Devils are more often than not employed as special forces, striking ahead of the main military offensive. They also double as special agents as infiltrators, spies, and even commandos. It is often rumored that the Darii Devil Special Forces could overthrow any government in the world given enough time. Whether or not this is true is unknown.